One Blue: Treasure 1
Treasure 1: The Execution small seaside town on the outskirts of the Grand Line buzzed with activity. Not one, but two criminals that had done incredible misdeeds were about to be executed! This was advertised prominently on several posters that had been plastered all over the town, celebrating the biggest even the burg had seen in at least 50 years. a tiny, damp, and a bit dirty jail cell in the village's courthouse, a [[Stormy Buchanan|young girl] sat on a rusty bench. She had fair skin, and short white hair that fell in waves, naturally. She also wore two long gloves that went up to her upper arms, along with a black scarf around her neck. There was a short skirt around her waist, and a simple cut-low tank-top covering her "up". On her feet rested two black mocassins, with the laces located at the very tops, barely reaching her knees.] guard, wearing a badly fitting, grease-stained uniform, lumbered up to the doors of her cell, his keys jangling behind him every step. He quickly glanced up, making sure a more well kept yet equally greasy guard was starting to unlock a door a few cells away, before inserting a key into his own lock. Greasy Guard 1: 'Buchanan! Get yer ass up and follow me. ''girl mumbled something under her breath, before standing up, the cuffs around her wrists jangling slightly as she moved. She walked slowly out of the cell, a short bit in front of the guard, who glared as he pulled out a baton and prodded her, urging her to move forward. In the other cell, the guard finished fumbling with the key, before flinging the door open. He immediatley paused, a rather large bead of sweat dropping down the back of his head. front of him, a [[Knave Dhahaka|young boy] froze, caught in the act of trying to knaw on his handcuffs. The boy had wild, lime green hair. He wore a simple white tank-top, accompanied by a long white scarf. On his lower half he wore long jeans folded up at the ends, with dark and light blue sneakers on his feet. One of his more notable features were the amount of training bandages that decorated his body, most notably around his ankles, with them also completely covering his hands and half of his forearms.] '''Greasy Guard 2: '''What the HELL do you think you're doing? '''Young Boy: ''speaking rather quickly Well, you see, I've always liked the stories where the hero gets out by eating the handcuffs and then chewing his way out, so I just wanted to see if it- ''slowed down and then stopped, at the guard's murderous face ''...worked.... '''Greasy Guard 2: '''Just get up and follow us. ''puncuated his statement by wacking the boy over the head with his baton, eliciting an "OW!" and a small bump on the boy's head. The boy solenly walked after the guard, eyes watering comically. This all stopped, however, when he caught sight of the girl's shoulder. Leaning over, he saw a bit more of her back. A small grin lit his face. Boy: ''Whisper Bingo. ''only seemed to take moments until the two were being marched up the steps leading to the execution grounds. It was a simple mechanism, with the victim(s) putting their heads in a small yolk, and then the executioner brought his axe down to behead the man. The executioner today was an imposing man, wearing a red spartan helm with a black visor, along with thick trenchcoat-style clothes wrapped around his body. His gloved hands gripped the axe, ready to administer the punishment. As the boy and girl walked up, and their heads began to be put in the yolks, did the boy dare to ask a question. Boy: '''So... what's your name? '''Girl: '''You're asking it at a time like this? ''sighed, then reluctantly continued ''Fine. Stormy Buchanan. Yours? '''Boy: ''cockily as the yolk comes down, trapping his neck Knave Dhahaka. ''[The opening plays] crowd grew restless, stirring and making general, "crowd-y" noises as the town's mayor stood up and began the formal precedings for such an occurence. In actuality, however, teh mayor was making it up as he went along. When there is not one execution, nay, even a major crime for over 50 years, the old traditions can become rusty or even forgotten. This was clearly one of those times. Meanwhile, Knave and Stormy continued their.... er... civil discussion. Stormy: '''"Dhahaka"? What the hell kind of name is that? '''Knave: '''My kind! My dad said it was a strong name, and besides, it was the only writing on the clothes I had on when I left my village. '''Stormy: '''Why'd you leave the village? '''Knave: '''It burned down when I was 3. '''Stormy: ''eyes bulged and her mouth dropped WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT SO CASUALLY?! '''Knave: '''Well, it's not like it killed me or anything. '''Stormy: '''But.... ''Flustered ''Ah, never mind. What are you doing here anyway? You only arrived in jail last night, right? What did you do? '''Knave: '''I punched the mayor in the face. '''Stormy: '''YOU WHAT?! ''exclamation was so loud, it caused the mayor (who indeed had a bandage on his left cheek, to glance back at them. Stormy immediately hused, and the Mayor, satisfied, glanced back at the crowd. Stormy resumed speaking, albeit in a much more quiet manner. Stormy: '''Still... that's completely ridiculous! Only an idiot would do that and expect not to get away with it! '''Knave: '''You're not much better! I heard you killed a nobleman for no reason! '''Stormy: '''It wasn't for "no good reason". That bastard was taking girls from nearby islands and beating them for fun! '''Knave: ''a little bit, then returns to his normal expression, albeit with a bit more kindess in his gaze I see... so that's what happened. Good then. '''Stormy: '''Good? '''Knave: 'a little bit ''Yep. Wanna join my crew? '''Stormy: '''Crew?! '''Knave: '''Yeah, I'm a pirate! Ciaosusususu! '''NAME: KNAVE DHAHAKA' AGE: 19 OCCUPATION: PIRATE CAPTAIN Stormy: '''But how are you gonna be a pirate? You're about to get executed right now! '''Knave: ''head in a bemused, infuriating way No, no. I got captured on purpose. The idiots didn't even use the right cuffs. I can break out anytime I want. '''Stormy: '''Then why not break out right now?! And for that matter, why did you get captured then?! '''Knave: '''I heard about you, while we (my crew and I) were passing through. I kinda don't like noblemen, so I wanted to see if there was a good reason for you doin' that sort of thing. Then, if there was, then I would invite you to be our ship's doctor! '''Stormy: '''And what makes you think I'll agree?! '''Knave: '''Well, you'll die if you stay here... and I promise to break you out too if you agree! ''big-toothed grin Stormy: 'But I- ''the mayor took this moment to finish the ceremony. Stepping aside, the hulking executioner moved towards them, raising his axe. Stormy's brain raced, contemplating Knave's offer and her own motives. '''Stormy: ''Thoughts I'm gonna die, I know it! And the only way out is to except the help of this... this pirate! But... I can't leave this town! There's so much I wanted to do, so much I started. I can't just throw away this life I've planned, but isn't it being taken from me now. Maybe I can... trick him? No, I can't. A doctor's first rule is to have the people trust him or her! I... I don't know... what am I supposed to-'' Unknown Male Voice: ''Screw the rules and regulations, Stormy! Live your life the way YOU want to!'' jerked her head up at this, appearing shocked and a bit hopeful. Realizing no one was speaking to her, she dropped her head again... and then raised it in Knave's direction slowly, a grin slowly forming. Stormy: 'Get us out of here. '''Knave: '''Ciaosususu! Great! ''grey wind, sizziling with lightning that it regularly emitted, quickly wrapped around Knave's hands. He thrusted out his arms, easily snapping the cuffs and leaping up. A collective gasp rose from the crowd, both at the strange material in his hands, as well as the fact that the cuffs had snapped as easily as paper. Knave then reached up, and grabbed the yolk around his neck, squeezing a bit until, it too, shattered. Taking a deep breath, Knave stretched his arms and neck a bit. 'Knave: '''Ah, that was uncomfortable! Glad it's off! Ciaosususususu! ''massive uproar in the crowd took place rather quickly, as citizens, terrified of this strange boy's powers, began running around in a panic. Even the executioner was pushed away by a sudden amount of citizens running past him. Taking some time, Knave reached over and carefully removed the same shackles from Stormy. '''Stormy: ''her arms and neck, then glances at Knave Thanks- ''was interrupted by Knave grabbing her and swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Glancing around, Knave quickly took a flying leap through the crowd, landing in a group of citizens and then charging forward, knocking civilians away like bowling pins. Stormy: 'Where are we going?! And put me down, I can walk and run by myself! ''chose to ignore that last command. 'Knave: '''To the docks, of course! My ship's waiting there! ''a large swath of townsfolk cleared, as the executioner dropped down, causing a small crater to form in the dirt. 'Executioner: '''Filthy pirate! I'll kill you right here and now! '''Knave: '''That's rude! I take a bath every two weeks! Ah, woops! ''executioner swung his axe, causing Knave to leap into the air, narrowling dodging it. Landing back on the ground, Knave decided to take initiative, and set Stormy down. He then charges at the executioner, who swung his axe again. This time rolling on the ground to avoid it, Knave came up behind the behemoth. Grinning broadly, the same wind and lightning fusion wrapped around his arm. Unfortunately, the executioner was a tad faster, as his cleaved through Knave's chest. 'Stormy: '''Knave! '''Knave: '''What? It's not like I'm hurt or anything. ''indeed he wasn't. Where the axe had pierced Knave, only a large mass of the same wind-and-lightning material remained. It even seemed to extend inside his body. The executioner took a step back in shock. '''Executioner: '''W-what the hell are you?! '''Knave: ''cockily I ate the Raiu Raiu no Mi! I'm a storm-man now! Now, 'Storm Storm Ippon! that, the storm wrapped around Knave's arm, as he leaped up to the Executioner's face. He then swung his first forward, smashing into the mask and shattering the visor. Knave's fist continued, crunching against the man's nose, breaking it. As Knave dropped down, the executioner did as well... but didn't get back up, landing with a smash and causing another crater. sensing more danger, grabbed Stormy's hand and raced forward again. As they passed through street after street of city houses, a blue haired boy wairing casual clothing, most notably the blue shirt the same shade as his hair, leaped out from behind one and matched Knave's pace. '''Boy: '''This her? '''Knave: '''Yep! Let's get back to the ship! '''Stormy: ''being dragged along. Wait, who is this guy?! '''Knave: 'Sid! Best friend and first mate! Now let's go! with that, the trio sped off towards the docks. ~End of Treasure 1~ ~Next Chapter~ Category:Story Category:One Blue Category:Zeon1 Category:The Dream Pirates Category:Dream Pirates Arc